


Unexpectedly

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to become Minister to try and make a difference, but gets something unexpected instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 fest at , originally posted [here](http://harrydracompreg.livejournal.com/217798.html?view=2178502#t2178502). The prompt was: _Harry Potter is high profile minister to be, so he needs the best bodyguard, and his secretary choose Auror Draco. He's head over heels with him. Then Draco got pregnant. What Harry will do to protect his bodyguard/lover, baby and career at one go?_.

Hermione clucked her tongue at _The Prophet_ in her hands. Harry didn't look up from his paperwork. Pansy shifted from where she was filing some paperwork for Harry to look at _The Prophet_ herself.

"All of their petitions were granted?" Pansy muttered. "How?"

"Wish I knew," Hermione sighed. "Harry?"

Harry grunted in reply, but he needed to wrap up this last bit of report before it got sent to the Department of Records. It had been due for two days, but he'd been unable to send it in because of a few emergencies with the IPSI (Illegal Potions and Substances Investigations).

"I've an idea, but I don't know that you'll like it," she said quietly.

He looked up with raised eyebrows. "What is it? I've got to get this paperwork done."

"Have you seen the latest candidates?" she asked, holding out the paper.

He took it, but added, "Don't you have your own office to read the paper in?"

"I'm on lunch and you sent Ron out to Holt," she sniffed.

Right. Holt. And looking at the political section of _The Prophet_ told Harry exactly why she was in his office. "How'd their petitions get approved? I can't see why anyone would elect them."

Pansy and Hermione both shrugged. Harry rubbed his forehead, a habit he'd found himself unable to break, and sat back in his chair. "It's like they're getting complacent, forgetting why we fought a war or why things were so bad."

Pansy snorted. "As if any of them would be able to handle a major crisis if it happened."

Harry frowned in thought. "Hermione? Is there anyone else planning on running? That you've heard anyway."

"I haven't," she answered.

"I don't think anyone really wants to," Pansy mused. "From what I've heard, not many think there's much need for someone who has a balanced policy."

"Like you said, Harry," Hermione added. "Complacent."

"But what do they think will happen when any one of the candidates gets elected?" Harry argued. "Everything we've worked for--all of it--will be for nothing."

Pansy and Hermione shared a cautious look. "Well, there is one solution," Hermione hedged. "Someone could run."

"Someone the public loves and has a history of fair and balanced decisions and policies," Pansy continued.

"Who? Not Kingsley--he's had it with politics," Harry reminded them.

"Not him," Hermione said smugly. "We were thinking of you."

Harry's eyes widened. "Me?"

"We've been talking about it for a while," Pansy told him. "Ever since we let the past be, we've found a shared fondness of discussing politics as a hobby. And the fact is, Harry, you would be the best man for the job."

"And it would be the next step for your career," Hermione added.

Harry scrubbed his face with a groan. The subject of his ever running for Minister had been discussed on and off by the public ever since he'd joined the Ministry as an Auror. There were some who feared that he was only following a plan Dumbledore had designed in some evil plot. Others, however, thought it was simply inevitable for the Boy-Who-Lived. After all, he was liked well enough by his co-workers and despite how he might have acted in school, he was excellent in a leadership capacity.

He had only ever toyed with the idea now and then to himself. It was difficult to sit back and watch as nothing got done, not that he quite blamed any one person. Being Head of the Department of Aurors and Investigation, he knew how difficult it was to get much done when the people who have to approve a policy or change were opposed to it for one reason or another. And yet he knew that being a Minister would lay the groundwork that would open the eyes of the public as well as help him get the public involved in the decisions they could make in the government.

He sighed. "Get me the information and I'll think about it. Okay? Let me think about it."

~~~

Harry nodded at Will, the owner and barman of The Mermaid's Tale, when he set down Harry's pint. Immediately, Will was called down to the other end of the bar where two Auror trainees had an order for a full table in the back. Despite the dark interior and less than sparkling cleanliness, The Mermaid's Tale was a popular haunt for Aurors after their shifts. Will asked no questions and made sure anyone who wanted to cause a fight was quickly shown the door and not allowed back in. It was a good place to relax, to let the day go, before an Auror went home.

Supposedly, the Mermaid's Tale had been an Auror haunt even when Harry's dad had been an Auror, but Will was tight lipped on who came and went. Harry was grateful despite his curiousity. Yet, he wondered how often his dad had been here, what he drank--did he prefer bitter like Harry or did he drink cider?--and if Mum ever had to come get him if he stayed out too late.

"Pint, please," Draco called out to Will as he slid into the available seat to Harry's left.

"Draco," Harry greeted.

"Harry," Draco nodded. He thanked Will moments later and turned to Harry. "Long day?"

Draco had been in the same training class as Harry when he'd joined the Aurors and they had worked together on a few cases after when they'd both joined the SCI--Small Case Investigation--division. Draco had later joined the DQD--Domestics, Quarrels, and Disputes--while Harry had gone on to be promoted to Head Auror. Despite the divergent careers after their first years, they remained friends.

"Not so much," Harry reluctantly admitted.

Draco raised a curious eyebrow, patient.

Harry sighed. "Pansy and Hermione have been watching the Minister's race."

Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Not much going on there. We're likely to slide back into pre-Grindelwald days if we're not careful." At Harry's fierce frown, Draco snorted. "It was joke. I doubt anyone would let that happen--the Muggle minister for one after we've worked so hard with him--but things could go bad."

"The girls want me to run," Harry blurted out.

Draco slowly put his pint down. "Sorry, what?"

"You heard me." Harry took a deep gulp of his pint. "It's not like I haven't thought about it, of course I have. I think the first question that was asked when I was promoted Head Auror was how long it would take me to become Minister."

"Do you want to be Minister?" Draco finally asked.

Ah, now there was the question. Harry scrubbed his face. "I'm not a fool--I know the Minister does not hold all the power and I can't just make things better by being the Minister. For good reason, of course. But I could do _something_ which is better than nothing and miles better than the current candidates."

"True, true. Didn't answer my question though."

"What other answer is there?"

Draco groaned. "Harry, listen to me. We are years from school, but bull-headed good-doer Gryffindor attitude does not a good minister make. Wanting to change things is not a good reason to become Minister. Are you even aware of everything the Minister does? His day to day duties? How long it can take for the Minister and Wizengamot to come to an agreement on a big issue?"

Harry pushed his hands in his hair, frustrated. "I know, I know. It's ten times worse than being a department head. But the thing is that I've realized that unless one wants to have a bloody revolt, the way to change things is to actually work with the current system, change it from the inside out. And while I prefer action, I think--yes, I want to be Minister. Okay? Even if it's only the start of the change, I want do it and do it their way so they'll be damn happy."

Draco slowly smiled. "Harry Potter, policitian. Who would have seen that one coming?"

Harry groaned.

~~~

Harry pinched his nose between his fingers as the paperwork started to blur together. He could feel a migraine coming on and there was still loads to do. 

"Harry!" Hermione called.

Harry looked up at her. Her hair was sticking up from where she kept running her fingers through it, several of her fingers were ink stained, and her face was pinched tight. "What?"

She pursed her lips for a moment. "You did know that there was going to be this much paperwork, right?"

He waved his hand in answer. She clucked her tongue. "These are the last of it and then you can go rest for the night."

"And then there'll be more tomorrow, right?" he sighed.

Pansy knocked on the door before Hermione could answer--though Harry doubted he'd have wanted to hear it because she looked ready to start laying into him for his attitude. "Sorry to interrupt--and I really am--but I've the candidate for your bodyguard."

"I don't need a bodyguard," Harry moaned. 

"And I beg to differ," Draco countered as he looked around the door frame behind Pansy.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Draco?"

"Hedley said it was a good position," Draco continued as he walked in. He looked around Harry's cramped office with raised eyebrows. "I'll have my old job back if you don't win, but if you do, he's fine with me being on your team until after your term. Either way, think of me as being on loan from DQD until such time that you're not a high profile public figure."

At least Hedley wouldn't likely ask for anything terrible for this. At most, he'd asked for some paperwork to get filed by itself--Hedley hated paperwork the most out of anyone in the Auror department. Still... "I don't need a bodyguard," Harry insisted.

"You do," Hermione said. "As Draco said, you're high profile. And the only candidate whose platforms are in direct opposition to current policies."

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest. "I wouldn't be surprised if one of the other candidates or even someone in the Wizengamout was planning on something that would crash your campaign. That something could endanger your life."

Harry sat back and held up his hands. "In the face of all that, how can I say no?"

"Sarcasm is unbecoming on a Minister," Draco chuckled. He carefully shifted a stack of folders to the floor and sat on the now cleared chair. "Just think of me as a friend who happens to be on the campaign. Another man against your two strong willed managers."

"Harry couldn't pay me enough to be his campaign manager," Pansy sniffed. "I'm only his secretary and speaking of which, your two o'clock meeting with the division heads is in ten minutes. I suggest you get a move on out of here."

~~~

One month into the campaign and Harry was already exhausted. He rubbed his neck and tossed back a finger of whisky. 

"Drinking the day away this early into your career is not a good sign," Draco muttered as he entered Harry's sitting room.

Despite Harry's protestations, Draco had moved into the flat next to Harry's and created a door between the two. It was part of his job as Harry's bodyguard, he said, and had then proceeded to add several extra wards around the flat. Harry wondered how well he'd handle the intrusion later if he won the race because he knew that there would be a lot more.

Still, other than that and sticking close by, Draco was not difficult to be around. His sense of humor was as sharp as Harry remembered and just as smart, too. They had been close when they'd worked in the SCI--too close at times, Harry remembered with a sudden rush of blood--but their separate careers saw them drift apart. Demands on Harry's time had not helped. Now, though, Harry was glad that they had been friends before and easily fell back into their old camaraderie. Harry couldn't imagine working with Draco now if they hadn't cleared the air between them.

"The bottle is locked back up," Harry said, pointing at his cabinet. "And if you're so worried, lock it up yourself."

Draco shook his head almost fondly. "If I ever am that worried, you won't even be able to find the cabinet I'll have warded it so well."

Harry chuckled. "Protecting me even from myself?"

Draco shrugged and sat in the chair opposite from Harry. "If I must."

"Thank you," Harry said. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. "Are you okay with this? I mean, it's a bit different from what you've done so far as an Auror." Not too different, as the DQD would temporarily help those who needed time to organize somewhere else to live. That would sometimes include warding and protecting against people who were likely to seek some sort of personal revenge if they felt they were wronged.

"True," Draco admitted after a long, quiet moment. "I am enjoying it though and I have always been one of the best with wards. It's also not a difficult job--despite the fact that you are high profile and are an easy target for people who don't like the changes you will push for, we are not a group of people who go around willy-nilly killing each other or attempting to. The old days of bloody fights and hexing and cursing is behind us. Naturally, we're all expecting someone to try something, but that expectation isn't too high."

Harry hummed thoughtfully. "The danger might actually be when I become Minister. I know that most people generally believe that a person's true policies come about only after they're in office and when they realize that I intend to stick to my policies, that will be the time for trouble."

"We'll see," Draco said. "I do have a question for you, though. You don't have to answer, but I am curious."

"What is it?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Are you--will you be making a statement on your orientation?"

Oh. That. Harry opened his eyes and studied the ceiling. There were six people in the wizarding world who knew that Harry was gay; Molly and Arthur, Ron and Hermione. Pansy, who knew only because she'd barged into his flat (looking for him because he was needed at the office) when he had been with someone, and then Draco, who was the only wizard Harry had ever been with. He had only casually dated Muggles because he hadn't wanted to cause a huge tidal wave of repurcussion from those who still believed that the only good gay wizard was a dead one.

That was not to say that progress had not been made. There were several public figures who were not only gay, but in committed relationships with others. A few of Harry's school friends were gay and there had been no backlash for them. But there had never been a gay Minister and Harry knew he needed to give this more thought--Pansy and Hermione had both mentioned it to him on separate occasions.

He looked into the fire, thinking. "I...don't know. I really don't. There hasn't yet been a Minister who has been single and the questions will start coming in about that. We'll need to give a definitive answer, but...it could hurt my chances if I made a statement."

"Better to make a statement and control their response rather than risk being caught," Draco offered.

Harry snorted. "I haven't been with someone in five years. They would have to go back through several years’ worth of surveillance from Muggle bars to get anything, and that's if it even exists still."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Muggles?"

"It was easier than wondering how I would manage to avoid the scandal when some reporter found me," Harry explained. "Most of the reporters don't think to find a wizard or witch in the Muggle world. Until I was ready, I dated Muggles."

"Except for me?" Draco asked, clearly confused.

Harry blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, you are very handsome. Very tempting."

Draco smirked dangerously. "Tempting? Moi? Why, I didn't think you thought that highly of me."

Harry tossed a pillow at him.

~~~

_Two Months Later_

Harry groaned as he closed his eyes. Bloody hell, some people were damned stupid with their dogged determination to be right. He hadn’t even felt this drained after taking on a group of armed dark wizards.

"All right there?" Draco asked from where he was making notes. He had kept a notebook of people he remembered, situations, questions, and hundreds of other things.

Harry sighed and lazily rolled his head to look at Draco. "Yeah. Damn tired though. Can't wait for it all to be over."

Draco chuckled. "Unless you get elected. Do you honestly expect to sleep in the next few months?"

"I keep trying to remember why I'm doing this," Harry joked. "I dimly recall some vague conversation with Pansy and Hermione about the other candidates and talking to you at the bar, but little else."

The notebook closed and Draco sat back in his chair. "You have several points on the other candidates. I wouldn't worry too much."

Harry was drifting, just a bit, remembering Draco's long legs wrapped around his back as Harry fucked him into oblivion. He swallowed hard and told himself to stop it. He was stressed and run down and as he had told Draco months ago, it had been five years. But Draco hadn't shown any interest in Harry other than protecting him and it could compromise their work relationship.

Draco was frowning. Right. He'd asked a question. "Sorry, what?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Points, Potter?"

"Right," Harry muttered. "How'd I manage that?"

"Being damned handsome?" Draco suggested with a cheeky chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And nothing to do with the fact that I'm the only candidate that isn't debating the same policies?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe it's both."

Harry hummed instead of answering. Draco cleared his throat. "I noticed that there are more people speculating on your lack of partner."

God, not this again. Just last week, Hermione and Pansy both had pressured Harry into making some kind of statement. Harry sighed. "I don't know why they can't leave well enough alone."

"A married person is considered more settled," Draco offered.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Bollocks. I'm content with my life. I'm damn settled, without a partner."

Draco snorted. "Content maybe, but settled? You're getting more antsy and jittery as this campaign goes on. Maybe if you did have a partner, you could get laid and you'd be able to think of a statement that Pansy and Hermione could spin to get the questions to stop."

"I'd love to get laid right now--it would help, thank you--but how can I go out right now and find someone? One of the damn reporters would find me and it would be out of our hands."

Draco smirked. "Well, there's always someone you already know."

Harry's breath sped up as his heart tripped. "What, you?"

Draco tilted his head. Tension and electricity seemed to build up in the room and Harry licked his lips. Draco sat back and opened his legs.

~~~

_Five Months Later_

Hermione was talking about Elizabeth White and how best to counter anything she could say or ask or do in the debate that was in less than an hour. They were in a green room, waiting for the debate to begin. Hermione was giving him some last minute points and tips. Harry was listening, he really was, but Draco was standing by the windows--not in full view of them, but near enough he could see out of them as well as stop anyone coming in the door. The day was not bright, but there was a nice bit of sunlight that was streaming in and it was hitting Draco's hair just right and...

Harry sucked in a breath, suddenly unable to breath. Hermione stuttered in her speech. "Harry?"

Draco was frowning. Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry. I, ah, can you...make a note that I want an interview scheduled after we release a statement about the gender of my future spouse?"

Hermione blinked. "That's...out of the blue, but I'll make note. Do you know who you want to do the interview with?"

"Someone neutral?" Harry asked. "We need someone who isn't against homosexuals, but also isn't obviously for accepting them. That will appease everyone."

Hermione nodded and began scratching out notes. She absently handed Harry the list she had been reading from and Harry picked up where she had left off. Draco shifted where he stood. "Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry looked up and swallowed down the emotion that swelled up in his throat. How had that happened? He nodded. "Yeah."

~~~

Draco bussed Harry's chin with a soft kiss. He lay with his head on Harry's chest, their legs tangled together. Harry's hand was inches away from Draco's where it lay on his chest. The bedroom was dark except for some streams of the street light filtering in through the curtains and the room smelled of...well, sex, but something that, to Harry, smelt like _safety_ and _home_. Some of Draco's things littered the room and more were in the common areas of the flat. Harry tried to remember the last time Draco had spent time in his own flat, but couldn't.

How had they fallen into a relationship without knowing it? Though more to the point, the question that had been circling his mind in the last few hours, was simply: how had he fallen in love with Draco Malfoy?

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. "You've got that shell shocked look again."

Harry half smiled. "What look?"

"Shell shocked," Draco repeated, lifting his head. He gently touched Harry's lips with his fingers. "This look. Confused and in awe and shocked. You looked like it earlier, when you asked Hermione to arrange that interview."

Harry swallowed hard. "Shocked?"

"I didn't want to ask with Hermione there, but are you really sure you want to interrupt your lead with something like this?"

Harry was an Auror and he was trained to hide his emotions. But now he was in the spotlight and working with the man he was in love with and he just knew that this wouldn't stay a secret forever. Better to do the interview and then figure out later what to do about...

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Draco licked his lips. "I'm glad." At Harry's curious look, Draco took a deep breath and added, "It's just...good. I mean, then, maybe you can get on with finding someone you do want to settle down with. You won't have to hide."

Draco sounded scared. Harry slowly, hesitatingly, wrapped his fingers around Draco's. "What if I have found someone? Someone close?"

Draco's muscles froze, but Harry could feel his heart beat tripping. "Harry, what are you saying?"

Harry licked his lips. "Well, we've fallen into a relationship, haven't we? And...I think...well, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you."

A heavy silence fell in the room. Harry waited, feeling like the next moment would either push him off a cliff into rocky waters or save him from such a fall. Draco's face was panicked and fearful, but in a moment, it faded away into something like cautious hope. Draco smiled, just a little. "I think I've been in love with you since training."

Harry chuckled and tilted his head up to kiss Draco.

~~~

_Six Months Later_

"Now, Harry, this is going to be your biggest interview yet," Hermione began. "The group out there are pro-pureblood and traditionalists. They're not happy that you are gay and they are certainly not happy that you're not married yet. They're going to ask questions you may not be comfortable answering, but the best way to get through this is by letting them know that no matter your personal views or life, you will listen to their concerns if you are elected."

Harry nodded, looking through the speech that had been prepared and some tips for how best to answer any questions.

"And, Harry, you must not alienate them," Hermione finished. "They may not hold the popular vote anymore, but they have connections that would keep you from being elected or even to stop any law that you try to pass if you are elected."

An aide from the building came in and let them know five minutes. Harry sorted his papers and followed Draco and the aide down the hall to the room where a few dozen reporters and votes were waiting.

The speech took no time at all, it was merely to get his initial point across. The questions were the purpose behind this interview and would either gain him their vote or not. As Hermione had said, they didn't have the popular vote, but they did have important connections.

Eventually, Melissa Gethers stood up--a woman whose only goal in life was to paint everyone in a scandalous red light. Ever since she had begun reporting, there had not been one public figure who had not been shamed by her and her stories. Harry, so far, had managed to avoid it, but a twisting feeling in his gut told him that everything was about to come crashing down.

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering if you could comment on the recent rumours of your bodyguard's upcoming parenthood?" she asked, a smirk on her lips.

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry?"

Her smirk grew as her gaze moved to Draco, who was standing behind Harry's shoulder. "I have a trusted source in the midwife wing of St. Mungo's who swears that Mr. Malfoy is unexpectedly...expecting. As you are here to discuss your platform on family values, I wonder what your opinion is on your bodyguard's lapse of such values. Especially given his blood status."

Harry looked around the crowded room of people waiting to hear what he would say in response to Gether's question. He couldn't risk looking back at Draco, but he had to do something. He cleared his throat. "We had hoped to keep this secret, but in light of the rumour, I suppose I can finally let it out."

Quills were poised expectantly and breaths held as Harry swallowed hard and hoped Draco would forgive him. Hoped his campaign team would. "Draco and I are engaged, as of last week."

Questions erupted out, but Hermione took over, subtly pushing Harry back into the corridor. Draco followed and then Pansy was pulling them both into a room. Her face was pinched tight and Draco looked faintly ill. Harry paced.

"Someone, one at a time mind you, tell me exactly what is going on here," Pansy hissed.

Harry looked at Draco. 

"I'm pregnant," Draco muttered.

Pansy took a deep breath. "Pregnant?"

"Really?" Harry asked, quietly and hopefully.

Draco looked at him with a soft look and nodded. Harry smiled. Pansy groaned. "No, no, no. I knew you two were fucking, but don't tell me--"

The door slammed open, Pansy's privacy spell snapping loudly enough to make them all wince. With a hard frown, Hermione recast the spell and whirled on Harry and Draco. "Well?"

"Looks like I'm engaged and a father-to-be," Harry said with a beaming smile.

"I haven't said yes yet," Draco reminded him.

Harry chuckled. "Right, of course. Wonder if there's a jewellery shop around here? I need to have a proper ring, you know."

"Just ask," Draco sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Harry shrugged and got down on one knee. "Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Harry whooped and stood, gathering Draco into his arms. "When did you know?"

"Ahem," Pansy sniped, interrupting. She looked moments away from tapping her foot. Hermione had her arms crossed.

Harry blushed. "Ah, well. Draco?"

"Yes, we have been fucking," Draco began. "No, I don't know exactly when I fell in love, but we did and now I'm pregnant. Oh, and apparently we're getting married."

Pansy swore. "This isn't something we can just conjure out of the air."

Harry shrugged. "I know that, but nothing for it now."

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted. "Don't you think we have enough on our plates without this?"

"Hey, it's not like this was planned!" Harry argued. "It just happened."

"I certainly would rather have had a longer courtship and a discussion after the wedding about kids," Draco agreed.

Pansy took a deep breath. "Right. Hermione?"

"On it," Hermione said. She got a quill and parchment from nowhere. Together, the girls bent their heads and began to spin as only the best could.

Harry turned to Draco. "Well." He took a step back and put his hand on Draco's stomach. Still flat and muscled. "How far along are you?"

"Two months," Draco said. "I was feeling a bit tired, but I thought it was from the campaign. But when I was still tired even after that week we unexpectedly had off, I knew I had to do something. I couldn't fall asleep on the job. When I went to St. Mungo's to see a general Healer, she ran some tests and sent me up to the midwife ward. That's when I found out. I swear I was going to tell you soon."

Harry shrugged. "This is brilliant."

"For you, maybe," Draco muttered. "But the girls are certainly not happy and I am the one who is looking at seven months of hellish body changes."

"But it's a baby," Harry whispered. "Ours."

Draco hummed. "Yeah. Our baby."

~~~

"We're getting married when?" Harry yelled.

"One week from today," Narcissa said calmly.

Harry blinked and sat down heavily on the ornate chair. Draco sighed affectionately as Narcissa clucked her tongue. Pansy and Hermione were at Narcissa's table, a spread of papers that looked like flower arrangements before them. "Why?"

"To avoid the scandal of a bastard child," Pansy explained.

Harry closed his eyes against a rising headache and Draco chuckled. "You think I'm happy about a rushed marriage? I wanted a long time to plan my ideal day--imported flowers, a nice large chapel, doves, Italian robes, a wedding party of ten. A reception that would set the tone of society parties for the next decade."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Planning to bankrupt us, were you?"

Draco only smiled as Narcissa looked up from the flowers. "Draco has been planning his wedding since he was old enough to understand what it was. He had his father and I set aside an amount to be invested for his future wedding. We thought it best to not dissuade him as it was harmless enough."

Harry studied Draco who blushed. "And who was to be the bride or groom of choice?"

Narcissa smirked. Draco blushed even hotter and coughed. "So, what flowers are we looking at?"

"Harry Potter, of course," Pansy shared with a smug smile, ignoring Draco.

"No, really?" Harry pressed in disbelief. 

"Flowers?" Draco tried, sounding like he was desperate for a subject change. But this was too good to pass up.

"Draco had a crush on you ever since he discovered your name in the history books," Pansy told Harry gleefully. "You were such a disappointment in real life. Turned him down flat and became his arch enemy."

Harry turned to Draco with a small smile and Draco buried his face in his hands. "Pansy, please--"

"Oh, no, I'm enjoying this," Pansy said. "I get to get back at you for throwing this into our already busy schedule."

Harry sighed fondly. "Leave it." Draco looked up, hopeful. Harry smiled. "It's adorable."

Draco groaned and his head fell back onto his seat.

~~~

Wedded. Husband. Marriage. Sipping at a snuck glass of champagne, Harry stared at his ring. He was married. To Draco Malfoy.

"All right?" Draco asked as he joined Harry on the balcony.

Harry almost offered Draco a drink, but remembered at the last minute. He wasn't just married--he was going to be a father. He grinned, almost maniacally. "Better than."

Draco shook his head. "Daft git."

"Your daft git," Harry corrected with a wink.

Draco pursed his lips and held out his hand. "Come on. I, at least, want my wedding night to be the way I dreamed it to be."

Now Harry was properly thinking. He squeezed Draco's hand and let himself be led into the hotel room. "Tell me. In great detail."

Draco pulled Harry onto the bed and straddled his legs. He bent, eyes half lidded, and breathed against Harry's lips. "Let me show you instead."

Later, Harry rested his head on Draco's chest and rubbed Draco's stomach where he was just barely beginning to show. It was...amazing. Wonderful. Scary. Draco sighed above him and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair. "It'll be fine, love. Perfectly fine."

And Harry had to smile because Draco had not steered him wrong yet.

~~~

Harry paced in the waiting room, ten one way and ten the other. The election was tonight and the ballots were being counted at this moment, but all Harry could think about was Draco and their child, both of them in the room beyond.

"Calm down," Pansy ordered. "You're making me nervous."

"Wouldn't you be?" Harry retorted.

She raised a cool eyebrow. "No. In fact, I would be in that room, swearing that you would never touch me again."

Harry stopped. "Do you think he--"

She waved her hand. "I wouldn't worry. He might keep you at arm's length for the next few months, but he'll be begging you back into his bed soon after."

Harry took a deep breath and started pacing again. He didn't care if he was welcomed back into Draco's bed so long as Draco and their child were alive and well. 

"Are you even thinking of the election?" Pansy asked.

The election. Right. Harry shook his head. "Can't. It isn't fair, really. I should be able to commit time to helping Draco with the baby, but if I get elected..."

"You can't just throw it all away," she began, eyes narrowing.

"I won't," Harry promised. "Draco'll kill me if I do. We talked about it, including my fears that he'll come to resent me for needing to be away at such a crucial point. But he promised that even if it results in a knock down fight, we'll work through it."

Pansy frowned thoughtfully. "It might come to that. Knowing you both."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she came running in. In her hand was a piece of paper and she was grinning. "We did it. You won! You're the new Minister for Magic!"

Pansy let out with a scream and Harry grinned. He'd done it. He needed to tell Draco. Oh, god, Draco. Harry turned back to the doors at the other end just as they opened and a nurse poked her head around it. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry bounded over and followed her instructions to the letter, needing to see his husband. "It's a son," the nurse told him with a smile.

A son. He and Draco had a son. In the recovery room, Draco was sitting up, holding their son. He was tired and looked as if he'd been put through his paces, but he was alive, their son was alive. Harry cautiously sat on the edge of the bed. "William."

"William Nathanial Potter," Draco agreed. He looked up. "Did we win?"

Harry looked down at their son. "Yeah."


End file.
